A decision she must make
by SuperRainbowMuffin
Summary: ‘I have some work to catch up on so I’m going to my office early’ had been her excuse this morning. He believed her. He trusted her. So he never would have guessed that she was lying to him.


**Title:** A decision she must make  
**Summary: **'I have some work to catch up on so I'm going to my office early' had been her excuse this morning. He believed her. He trusted her. So he never would have guessed that she was lying to him.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Implied femslash  
**Spoilers:** tiny spoilers for Sateda  
**Author:** SuperRainbowMuffin  
**A/N:** This was done as a request for my friend, Tan. I hope you like it :)

She watched him from where she sat on their bed. He was looking in the mirror as he took the little silver ringlets off of his dreadlocks and placed them on the bathroom counter. Each Ringlet made a little 'clink' sound against the porcelain. Once he was certain he hadn't missed any, he turned and saw that Elizabeth was watching him intently, a sort of dreamy, dazed look on her face.

He made his way to the bed and sat down on it lazily. She watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. Her eyes raked over his well-toned muscles. He gave her a loving smile and pulled her into his arms, holding her warm body close to his.

Their eyes locked, as they slowly closed the gap between them. Ronon took her lips in a slow soft kiss. It was something he'd been thinking about all day ever since she left in the morning for her office. He thought about her every minute of every day. She captivated his every sense every time he laid eyes on her. He loved her.

Elizabeth allowed Ronon to lay her back on the bed. Absolutely dreading doing this to him. As he placed soft butterfly kisses down her neck and her shoulder she thought about all the lies she had told him. _'I have some work to catch up on so I'm going to my office early'_ had been her excuse this morning. He believed her. He trusted her. So he never would have guessed that she was lying to him.

Ronon slipped his hands up her shirt and gently caressed her creamy skin before pulling the top over her head and let it join his on the floor. More butterfly kisses were placed along her collarbone and back to her lips, taking them in a deep, passionate kiss.

Every time she had lied to him about where she'd been, she felt sick with guilt. Her skin would turn pale, nausea would make her head spin and she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye for the rest of the night.

As his hands danced over her body she wondered how long it would be until he found out. How long until someone caught her sneaking out of _her_ room at hours too early to be considered a friendly visit. How long until she accidentally gasped the wrong name at the height of ecstasy.

His ministrations became more urgent and he looked into her eyes lovingly as he made slow, passionate love to her. Sweat glistened on her body as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. Ronon watched her come down from her high before sliding from her and lying beside her on their bed.

She imagined his reaction if he ever found out. The hurt and betrayal he would feel. After loosing Melena, being forced to live as a runner for seven years she had finally given him love when he thought he would never love again. The thought of taking that away from him when he was just starting to trust, and love again brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't stand that she was doing this to him.

Ronon gathered her into his arms, placing tender kisses to her lips when he noticed her tears.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She could hear the worry in his voice but just couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Elizabeth?" When she shook her head, Ronon tilted her chin up to meet his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

She had no excuse.

She had no excuse for sharing herself with another person. No excuse for betraying his love for her. No excuse for promising herself it would be the last time, but going back again and again.

"I-…" she trailed off. She couldn't tell him. If she had just been faithful to him then this wouldn't be happening.

Ronon was looking at her expectantly. His features were soft; he cared so much for her.

"I can't" she shook her head and moved away from him.

"What do you mean?" Ronon asked, he reached for her, grasping her wrist softly but firmly.

"Ronon, let me go" She whispered, her tone was filled with sadness.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" he frowned. He was completely ignorant to the secret that she'd been keeping from him.

"Please."

He hesitated before reluctantly loosening his grip on her wrist. She managed to slip free from his grasp and dress herself. Ronon watched as she left their quarters without saying a word.

As soon as the door closed Elizabeth held a hand to her forehead and rested her back against the wall. She cried hopelessly into the night as she slid down to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest. She didn't know what she was going to do now, whom she should go to. She should go back to Ronon, tell him she was okay, that she'd just been having a bad day. And keep lying to him to protect him.

Or, she could go to _her_ and tell _her_ that she wanted more than just a 'behind closed doors' relationship.

The answer was obvious. So when she found herself standing outside _her_ quarters at one o' clock in the morning it came as a bit of a surprise to herself.

The door swished open. "Elizabeth?"

Tears fell endlessly from her eyes as Teyla pulled her into her arms. The Athosian didn't need to ask what had happened. She ran a hand through Elizabeth's hair as a comforting gesture and led her into her quarters.

Elizabeth didn't know whether she'd made the right choice or the biggest mistake of her life. And as she fell asleep in Teyla's arms she could only hope that she hadn't broken Ronon forever.

The End.

--------

Please review, even if you didn't like it, let me know what you didn't like so I can improve. If I get any requests I'll write an alternate ending seeing what would have happened if she'd chosen Ronon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
